Tsuki's Story (Naruto Fanfic) Chapter 1
by KageiRaven
Summary: Chapter one of Tsuki's long adventure :) *No important characters... yet* There are 3 parts (for three different deaths... so well stay tuned (It'll happen later in the story)) The world of Naruto belongs to Kishimoto


_When I was younger, my older siblings decided to go visit Iwagakure. We had relatives from our father's side living there. Our mother insisted that we go before one of them kicks the bucket, or we go into a full-out ware and they kill us (though she said neither of those scenarios, it was still implied!).  
I was ten at the time. For you, dear readers, it may not seem at all like a big deal, but this trip to Iwagakure changed my life. And I'll tell you, if I had never gone, some people who I care about would be dead by my hand.  
_- - -  
We stood at the gates a little longer than we should have. (Earlier my brother, Deyo, advised my sister (Kage) and I to hide out ninja headbands, so there would be no confusion, he stated). I placed mine in the bag I carried, and continued to watch the gates.  
"Do we even know who we're looking for?!" my sister asked.  
"Cousins," Deyo replied.  
I tried my hardest to be like my older siblings. I always failed. Failed too much. They would laugh at it, and say 'Next time. Little Tsuki. Next time.' I sighed and crossed my arms (when I think I do that).  
I didn't notice Deyo walking into the town of beauty.  
"Well Tsuki," Kage turned to face me. "I think we'll enjoy ourselves. The town is very beautiful!"  
"Huh? Oh yeah," I glumly nodded, uncrossing my arms.  
According to Father, our cousins lived in the West side of Iwagakure. From what I heard, that part of town wasn't the best kept place.  
"How many cousins do we have here?" I heard myself asking.  
"Eight, and then an aunt and uncle," Deyo said.  
The house we ended up stopping at... wasn't beautiful. In fact is was ugly, broken, and 'dying'.  
"Hmmph! Deyo I doubt this is the house."  
"I'm sure it is, Kage. I have a better sense of direction than you!"  
"Oh you wish! Should I count how many times we got lost on our way here? According to your whim. I'll start counting now.. One, two."  
I knocked on the door while they argued.  
A portly lady popped out. "No room for sick homeless- Oh wait... You're Zu and Maki's kids! Hey! You're Zu and Maki's kids!"  
"Um"  
"Uh"  
Both of my siblings stopped fighting, and glared at our aunt.  
"You, little boy, you look loads like Zu and Maki! What's your name, sweetie?"  
"D-Deyo," he whispered quietly.  
She was right about Deyo looking like our parents. He had the same black hair and black eyes. His jaw and nose were shaped like father's.  
"And who are you two ugly children? Don't look anything like Zu. Or Maki."  
"Hey fata-"  
Deyo stepped in front of Kage. "Um her name is Kage."  
"Auburn hair, green eyes, puffy cheeks. You just need a red nose and you'll be all set. You look like a clown. And you,"-she pointed to me aggresively-"look like an idiot from the Cloud Village!"  
I stared at her in total shock.  
"Deyo? Are you _sure _these are your sisters?"  
"Yes. I'm very sure. The one you just _insulted _is our little sister, Tsuki."  
"Do you even feed her? She's the size of a stick. And look at that pale skin. And dull blonde hair. I presume refuse to feed her."  
She was insulting my body shape! That hag! I was only ten, how else was I going to look?! Like an adult? No! My eyes looked down at my body... she was right. I was very slim, but I did eat.  
"It's true, Tsuki and I are... _different_... from your point of view. But we're still kids of Zu and Maki."  
"Hurgh. Well. I don't have time or space to harbor you three. Go find an inn, and stay there! Come back tomorrow morning!" she slammed the door in our faces.  
"Great.. we have to stay two weeks in this village. With that RAT!" Kage yelled.  
Deyo sighed and began walking to the center of the village, muttering "Useless people" and "Idiot aunt."  
"You RAT! I'll punch your useless face with my fire style jutsus! You hear that?!' Kage continued yelling. "RATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"  
I pulled my sister's sleeve.  
"Rat! Ugly whore! Who is she to insult me! And well you Little Tsuki. Ugh! How are we even related to that rat?! She doesn't even look like Dad. Instead she looks like a piece of rat shit. Ugh! Tsuki make sure you-"  
"Hey look! There's Deyo," I cut her off (her babbling was starting to drive me nuts).  
Deyo had found an inn that would let us stay there for two weeks.  
"Good," I handed my bag to Kage. "I'm going to go look around."  
"Hmph. Okay Little Tsuki. Be careful. Remember this inn. If you get lost just wait by.. well something that's friendly and open. Oh and kick ass if someone tries to hurt you."  
Deyo hit the back of her head," No. Run away. I'm not dealing with dead bodies on this trip!" (Deyo was a ninja who was sent out to collect dead bodies of Shinobi and return them home so they can recieve a funeral. They called him a Reaper Ninja. His job is pretty sad).  
"Okay okay! Got it!" I bellowed. I was too far away already.  
"I have to say, this village is beautiful," I had randomly begun speaking with a villager. He was looking for tasty herbs, and ignoring most of my babbling. On occasion he'd nod.  
"It's okay," he said to me. "Dammit. This one is rotten as well."  
"What's rotten?"  
"This herb," he showed me a sickly looking leaf. "It would taste terrible in tea. My mother is coming over, she'll never shut up if I can't make good tea for her." He sighed heavily.  
"How about a different type of tea?"  
"What... what do you mean.. different?"  
"Different ingredients," I began to pick some herbs that my mother used in her teas. He glared at my choices, sometimes making snide comments about the 'taste'.  
"Trust me." (in fact I wasn't really sure if it'd work. I only knew the ingredients).  
"What do I do?" the man asked.  
"I just need to crush them," I began crushing the herbs together. "So how much did these cost?" (The herbs I picked were only worth 15 ryo at the most).  
He surprised me by saying "Almost 50 ryo."  
"Pfaugh!" I spit out. "Why-why so much?!"  
"The economy is bad here. It... it got even worse after that kid stole the kinjutsu." he absent-mindedly replied.  
"A kinjutsu?! What!?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah out kinjutsu. Yound kid. Probably a couple of years older than yourself."  
I paused for a second. A kid who could steal a kinjutsu, that was my age? How?!  
"I see... So let's try this out," I said, quickly changing the subject (even though I wanted to learn more about this boy).  
"Any hot water?" the man asked a woman who, thankfully, owned a tea stall.  
"Here," she handed him a small glass of hot water. The man gave her quite a bit of ryo in return.  
I mixed a small amount of herbs in, and gave it to the man. He gave an approving nod. I smiled, and was about to say something, but I saw someone in the corner of my eye... watching. I quickly turned... no one.  
"Huh? I could've swore..." I crossed my arms.  
"WOW! Did you learn to make this by yourself?!"  
"Huh?" (I was still thinking about the figure).  
"This tea!" the man exclaimed. "Did you invent it yourself?"  
"Oh no," I scratched the back of my head and blushed. "My mother made it. Her friend was very good with medicine, and they ended up creating... well this tea. It's beneficial, so I'm sure your own mother will approve."  
"Tell her I said thank you!"  
"Okay. Hey tell me about-" I started to say, but the man ran off laughing. "Well too bad. I guess I might have to ask about this boy another time."  
I walked around the village a little longer then I had planned. Before I knew it, the sky was already dark and I was on the other side of the village.  
"Oh damn," I muttered. The best thing to do, was to look for an open shop and wait there. I had no idea what kind of people lived here, and their intentions. A young girl from somewhere random would be easy money for thugs.  
I ran to the first place that had lights.. which turned out to be a shop that was closing.  
"Hello! I'm-"  
"Nope! I'm closing. Go find another place."  
"Do you mind just-"  
"I **DO **mind! Get lost! I'm not giving you anything!"  
"But you didn't even-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
I crossed my arms, storming off. In all truth, I didn't even know how far I had wandered off and I was slightly scared.  
"Shut up Tsuki! You're a ninja," I whispered to myself. "Deyo and Kage wouldn't be scared. Ugh... then again they _are _Jonin. I'm just a simple Genin. Urghhhh!"  
I shook my head furiously and moved my arms in frustration.  
"Damn... damn... damnnnnn."  
Just when I was about to scream, I felt a hand grab my shoulder.


End file.
